1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing scale which accumulates during the polymerization of vinyl monomers from a polymerization reactor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of removing scale which cannot be removed during the convenional method of discharging polymer in the polymerization of vinyl monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vinyl monomer such as vinyl halide, for instance, vinyl chloride, vinyl fluoride, vinylidene chloride, vinylidene fluoride, tetrachloroethylene or chlorofluorethylene; or another vinyl monomer such as vinyl acetate, styrene, methylmethacrylate, is polymerized, the resulting polymer adheres to the inner walls of the polymerization reactor and the surfaces of apparatus accessories such as stirrers, buffle plates, and temperature detectors. As the polymerization reaction proceeds, polymer gradully accumulates as a scale on the reactor surfaces. In the conventional method of removing accumulated scale from polymerization reactors, the scale in the reactor is washed out and peeled from the reactor surfaces by spraying pressurized water onto the deposited scale. Some of the scale which is loosened by this procedure is not discharged through the outlet nozzle of the reactor, but instead accumulates in the bottom of the reactor. In order to remove the scale which remains, a person must go into the reactor and remove the scale. This operation is somewhat dangerous and it is disadvantageous from a workability standpoint.